Hosted by Dana-Farber/Children's Hospital Cancer Care, the 2010 Annual Congress of the Sociiti Internationale d'Oncologie Pidiatrique (SIOP) will be held in Boston, Massachusetts. This international conference provides a global forum for sharing of cutting edge research and innovative clinical practices in pediatric oncology. As the only international conference that includes all pediatric oncology diseases and disciplines, SIOP 2010 will advance the goals of global collaboration including the sharing of research resources for the treatment of pediatric cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This international meeting serves as a unique "melting pot" of scientists and practitioners representing the global community that cares for pediatric cancer patients. Young investigators from around the world will have a number of opportunities to interact with renowned researchers. The objectives of this meeting include: " To present major scientific advances in research impacting pediatric cancers through keynote lectures and symposia " To educate practitioners through interactive teaching sessions on major areas of clinical practice through meet-the-expert sessions " To provide a venue for young investigators and trainees to present their work through abstract and poster sessions " To foster greater international collaboration by bringing together scientists and practitioners who otherwise would have minimal opportunities to meet The meeting also includes sessions focusing on specific disciplines, including a two-day course for nurses that has not been included in the past. The schedule is planned to allow each discipline (e.g. surgery, radiation oncology, psycho-oncology, etc.) to meet in the days prior to the main congress, allowing all disciplines to then attend the main portions of the meeting. In addition to the planned formal sessions, attendees will have a number of opportunities to informally interact including a welcome reception, a gala dinner, and daily breakfasts and coffee breaks which will serve as central gathering points. All meeting materials will be published both in print and on the internet to allow for the broadest possible dissemination to participants as well as their colleagues who may not attend. Selected talks will be recorded in order to be made available in audio format on the internet or on compact disk.